Bouge pas, je reviens
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 100 pour 100 imprévue qui m'est tombée dessus hier]Duo raconte la première fois que lui et Heero sont sortis ensemble... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! [fuit les plotbunnies]


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, fluff, tit peu sap, humour, kawai et romance. Un peu de douceur quoi. Et Yaoi. Et Duo a un vocabulaire de bourrin de tps en tps ;-) Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour un petit lime.

**Couple : **Ptet un à la fin de ce one-shot, qui sait ? ;-)

**Résumé: Duo **raconte la première fois que Heero et lui sont officiellement « sortis » ensemble…

**Dédicace : vous devez ce surplus d'inspiration, ce plotbunny surprise à Lunanamoi et petit poulpe. Haïssez-les en même temps que moi lol.**

**Chaleur, vapeur vite apportez-moi l'extincteur, soit la nawakitude de l'expression, appartient à Lunanamoi. Oui, cte HONTE lool ma choupette.**

* * *

* * *

**AC 200, Août, Royaume de Sanks, appartement de Duo Maxwell, à l'entrée, sur le point de partir **

¤

Vous êtes jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un…

Vous êtes jamais tombé amoureux d'une personne si fort que ça fait peur ?

Très, très peur ?

Moi si…

_« Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau…_

_Aimer c'est monter si haut…_

_Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux », dit une vielle chanson_

_Tu parles !_

C'est vrai, aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau…

Je peux pas dire le contraire, ok.

Mais quand même….

Aimer ça devient une sacrée plaie et une épine dans le fion ouais !

Et qui dit monter dit redescendre

Et qui dit toucher les ailes d'un oiseau dit se faire attaquer par un bec !

Ouep !!!!

Alors il faut se défendre !!!

¤

Bah en fait on dira que je ne sais pas ce que je veux :

C'est moi qui ai proposé à Heero de se voir un peu plus.

C'est moi qui ai incité Heero à déjeuner avec moi, voir des films avec moi…

Aller en concert avec moi…

Aller même voir Réléna avec moi, parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de sa sécurité.

Ah vous ne vous attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ?

Vous avez cru que Heero était resté pour la protéger après que la Marie ait fait des siennes ?

Oui, au début bien sûr.

Mais tout le temps ?

¤

Heero est surtout très intelligent.

Il savait que Réléna avait un gros faible pour lui, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Il savait surtout, en tant que garde du corps, qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre ce genre d'attachement.

Cela nuirait à son travail et par conséquent à sa cliente.

Et Madame le Ministre était quelqu'un de bien d'abord et quelqu'un de nécessaire au respect de la paix _ensuite_

Nous appréciions tous la demoiselle et il était hors de question que sa vie soit en danger.

Alors au début Heero est intervenu dans sa sécurité personnellement, afin de former ceux qui seront assignés à sa protection.

Ensuite il m'a appelé alors que j'étais retourné faire le ferrailleur avec Hilde l'ex ozzette adorable et futée comme tout.

Si je l'avais su dès le départ, ça m'aurait évité bien des soucis.

Mais nan bien sûr, Heero préférait faire les choses à sa manière…

* * *

* * *

_Souvenirs, souvenirs…_

¤¤¤

**AC 200, Février, L2**

**¤**

Je vois encore Hilde hurler à la mort parce que le téléphone sonnait alors qu'on était un tout petit peu débordés.

Je me vois dire à cette même choupette : « Bouge pas, je reviens »

Je me vois encore courir vers le téléphone, le décrochant essoufflé.

J'entends un Heero me dire texto : « Viens à Sanks. Je t'expliquerai »

Pas un bonjour ni rien !

Puis il a raccroché.

Je me revois encore penser :

« C'est ça oui.

Tout ça pour ça ?

Après tout ce temps même pas un mot de plus ? »

J'ai piqué un sprint pour une seconde dix de conversation, dixit le compteur d'appel ?

Et l'objet de coup de fil ?

Oh Heero… mais quel trou du cul…

_Quelle déception…_

Alors comme ça j'allais venir toutes affaires cessantes, tout laisser tomber et…

Banzaï !

Shinigami lives.

Ben voyons… on y croit tous très fort…

_Ce culot…_

Monsieur a raccroché et je me suis dit sur le coup « Je m'appelle pas Lassie chien fidèle mon pote, je viendrai pas.

Tu peux crever la bouche ouverte…

Enfin non, crève pas mais je viendrai pas quand même » »

Il avait tablé sur ma curiosité et ses manières un peu brusques de pendant la guerre.

Oui mais la guerre était terminée.

Et moi j'avais plus quinze ans, et j'avais un peu une boîte à gérer.

Pas que ça à foutre, quoi.

Alors il pouvait aller se faire téter les yeux.

Ouais, c'était ce que je pensais à l'époque.

…

¤

Après je me suis dit que c'était peut-être urgent

Alors j'ai demandé vite fait à Wu Fei s'il y avait un problème particulier, sans lui dire la raison de ma question.

Si au début on s'entendait pas comme larrons en foire, avec les années il est devenu un de mes plus proches amis.

Ç'aurait été dommage, avec tout ce qu'on avait vécu, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'entendent.

On ne se voyait pas forcément tous, mais on restait plus ou moins en contact.

Avec Heero _moins_ que _plus_, même si ça restait cordial.

Chang m'a répondu qu'il « n'était pas habilité à me le dire vu que j'étais « un civil ». »

Quel pète sec ! Mais il avait raison et il faisait son job convenablement.

Capitaine des Preventers à vingt ans ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Et c'était son savoir-faire et sa rigueur qui l'avaient conduit là où il était.

_Là où il est toujours._

Cela dit… il avait quand même pas besoin de faire de zèle avec moi !

Je le lui ai dit puis j'ai percuté :

¤

- Ya quelqu'un avec toi dans le bureau Wu Wu ?

- Affirmatif.

- Réponds juste par oui ou non à la question et raccroche.

- Non.

Et il avait raccroché.

Donc aucun problème.

Heero irait définitivement se faire téter les yeux.

¤¤¤

J'avais oublié jusqu'au coup de fil de monsieur « viens à Sanks et tu sauras pourquoi sur place »

Cinq jours après l'appel je croulais sous le boulot, j'avais des chargements et des chargements qui n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver.

L'affaire était prospère et qui dit prospère dit boulot pour maintenir la prospérité et les salaires de nos employés à Hilde et moi.

_Parlant d'eux, je me suis demandé sur le coup : « z'ont cru que c'était la fête ou quoi ? Ça faisait deux bonnes heures que si je les avais attendus pour commencer, on n'aurait jamais avancé »._

Qui disait prospère disait main à la pâte et moi en salopette de travail sur torse luisant de sueur et nu,

lunettes de protection contre les projections sur le nez

et bonnet qui ressemblait dangereusement à un bonnet de douche sur mes cheveux.

Cte honte… je ressemblais à une pub du XXème siècle.

_Ah ouais… Mamie Nova._

Et puis ridicule ou non il était hors de question qu'une once de soudure ne tombe sur ma magnifique chevelure.

Ouais magnifique.

Elle avait survécu à la faim, à la guerre, à mon PEIGNE, elle survivrait encore et encore si j'avais mon mot à dire !

Par contre, si je pouvais admettre que mon corps eut une énième cicatrice ou une brûlure – on se baladait pas torse nu sous salopette quand on faisait mon ancien job mais bon je m'en foutais un peu -, j'imposais la norme de sécurité aux autres et je transigeais pas, mais pour moi c'était MORT.

Et s'ils étaient pas contents du « fais ce que je dis mais ne fais pas ce que je fais », ils étaient virés cash.

Et ils pouvaient pas me gruger parce que j'étais sur place tous les jours.

Et que tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux pas me gruger, même si on savait pas _forcément_ que j'étais un ex terroriste.

Pas besoin d'être Shinigami pour se faire respecter.

Bref ce jour-là j'avais mon super bonnet de protection sur la tête et mes super lunettes.

Une mouche.

J'avais un fer à souder à la main quand j'ai entendu derrière moi :

- Duo.

¤¤

_Je pouvais__ pas me permettre de sursauter avec ce que j'avais dans la main, hein ?_

Oui _bien sûr_ que j'ai senti une présence derrière moi.

Réflexe conditionné.

Bien sûr que j'ai ressenti une présence connue et non dangereuse.

Bien sûr que j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu

Mais quand même….

J'avais beau connaître Heero – si tant était qu'on pouvait le connaître – je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'ils soit là.

Et donc, sur le coup et avant qu'il ne parle, j'avais déduit que c'était un collègue.

_Et comme c'était pas un collègue…_

Et que c'était Heero par-dessus le marché…

¤

_Je pouvais pas me permettre de sursauter avec ce que j'avais dans la main et sachant que je savais que quelqu'un était derrière moi._

Pourtant quand il a parlé j'ai fait un bond.

Et un tout petit peu de soudure avait atterri sur le haut d'un de mes pauvres petits pecs malmenés…

Et putain de bordel de merde ça faisait un mal de chien.

J'avais beau avoir été torturé et tout le tralala, ça voulait pas dire qu'on était au dessus de la douleur.

Les normes de sécurités n'étaient pas faîtes pour les chiens.

Et je me souviens m'être dit :

« PLUS JAMAIS JE ME METS TORSE NU QUAND JE BOSSE… même si fait trop chaud… »

_Heureusement que j'ai pensé à poser le fer à souder dans un endroit sûr…_

N'empêche… jusque là j'avais jamais eu aucun problème.

Et j'avais jamais haï un ami…

Jusque-là…

¤

_Heureusement que j'ai pensé à poser le fer à souder dans un endroit sûr…_

_… avant de hurler à pleins poumons :_

¤

- Oh putain le con !

- Duo…

- Tu dégages !

- Duo…

- BOUGE !

- Duo… ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais à Sanks.

- Connard ! Oh shit !

¤

J'étais toujours dos à lui, m'éloignant de la table de travail et me dirigeant vers la salle de bains,

lieu où se trouvait la pharmacie et un miroir quoi.

Que je vois l'étendue des dégâts.

Bon j'abuse, j'avais mon pauvre pec d'un peu brûlé mais bon, à ce moment-là j'étais en colère et j'avais pas besoin que l'autre naze se moque de moi.

« ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais à Sanks » mais quel crétin…

Manque de pot pour moi il m'avait suivi.

Il savait pas ce que ça voulait dire « Bouge » ?

Nan hein ?

Il écoutait pas quand on lui parlait ?

Est-ce que je l'avais écouté _lui_ quand il m'avait dit « viens » ?

Hmph.

¤

Je me suis donc retrouvé devant le miroir de la salle de bains,

pestant à la fois contre lui et contre moi-même

_Avec cette pauvre choucroute blanche sur la tête et mes lunettes de protection on aurait dit…_

Une mouche avec une touffe à la Boney M, le taré qui gesticulait dans les vieux clips, vu la tignasse que j'ai.

_« Daddy... daddy cool… daddy, daddy cool… »_

Shinigami's Disco.

Super.

J'étais trop un looser sur le coup…

Je m'suis dit…. qu'il fallait que je sois zen… si je voulais pas exploser.

Je voyais ce fumier de lapin à travers la glace.

Il était derrière moi et si son visage était stoïque,

ses yeux bleu foncés avaient un micro éclat de ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une lutte contre le fou rire.

Tout ça dans deux globes oculaires.

Des yeux de puits sans fonds me direz-vous ?

Des yeux moqueurs qui me faisaient chier à ce moment précis…

Connard.

Il s'excusait pas en plus.

¤

Je ne prenais plus la peine de le regarder, surtout que je me sentais rougir sous la colère et la honte.

Puis je me suis dit que je lui accordais un peu trop d'importance alors je l'ai mis IN THE WIND.

J'ai déboutonné ma salopette – le haut est donc retombé sur mes hanches - et j'allais commencer à farfouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

_Avoir des gestes mesurés et faire comme s'il n'était pas là…_

Il avait posé la main sur la mienne, refermant l'armoire sur le coup.

_Avait pas moyen._

¤

- Duo. Tu as une micro brûlure. Même pas un degré.

- Je t'emmerde Heero. Ça fait mal !

- On est devenu douillet avec le temps ?

- Vas te faire foutre !

- T'aurais pas eu ça si t'étais venu à Sanks.

¤

Je me suis dégagé, lui mettant un coup de coude sur le coup sans même le regarder, c'est qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi !

Puis je l'ai observé, le dévisageant sans le moindre scrupule.

Au lieu de se sentir insulté et je sais pas moi, au lieu de m'envoyer paître avec les moutons qu'y avait pas sur L2,

Il s'est contenté de sourire.

Un

Vrai

Sourire.

Tout petit mais…

Nan ARRIERE, torturé du slip !

Il était en train de se foutre de ma gueule !

Il riait à mes dépends ce fils de chacal hurlant !

Alors je lui ai demandé directement, avec tout le calme qu'on me connaît :

¤

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?

¤

Et là il a eu le culot de me répondre :

¤

- Non.

- Connard…

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit. Ceci étant, techniquement à Sanks tu n'aurais pas eu à tenir un fer à souder.

- Mon petit poing a envie de refaire connaissance avec ton visage Heero… apparemment ça t'as pas suffit la dernière fois.

- Apparemment tu as perdu la mémoire : la dernière fois que _tu_ m'as frappé, _tu_ as perdu connaissance…

¤

J'ai rongé mon frein, pestant contre moi-même et disant :

- Hmph.

¤¤

C'était complètement surréaliste.

On en était aux joutes verbales alors qu'on en avait jamais eues avant.

On en était à discuter à peu près normalement en cinq minutes alors qu'en quatre ans nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de connection.

On en était à discuter alors qu'avant je faisais des monologues, même si je savais qu'il écoutait quand je parlais, même si je savais qu'il était mon ami quand même.

J'en étais à pester alors qu'il était en train de sourire légèrement, mais de plus en plus…, avant de rire doucement…

Je l'avais jamais entendu rire avant…

Il avait changé, contrairement à ce que je pensais quand il m'avait donné ses directives par tel.

Quelque part on réagit pas de la même manière à quinze ans qu'à dix-neuf… nan ?

¤

Oui, c'était complètement surréaliste.

Et la peur avait commencé à transparaître sous la colère qui devenait un tout petit peu quoi… irraisonnée ?

Après tout il entrait dans ma vie et voulait un peu la diriger comme un moulin « viens là je t'expliquerais », tape-toi l'espace pour venir me rejoindre et tu sauras là-bas.

Oui j'avais des raisons de l'envoyer brouter de verts pâturages…

Mais la force de Heero à ce moment-là a été de me faire reculer dans ma légitime colère.

Simplement.

La force de me faire reculer avec quelques mots et me faire apparaître comme presque normal qu'il ait essayé d'intervenir dans mes décisions.

Simplement en étant lui, en me regardant et en se moquant de moi gentiment.

Me faire reculer quand j'ai raison, quand on essaie de prendre des décisions à ma place… était un pouvoir que je n'avais accordé jusqu'ici à personne.

Personne.

Pas même Hilde et pourtant je l'aimais énormément.

* * *

J'avais pas revu Heero depuis des années, même si on restait occasionnellement en contact.

Aux dernières nouvelles que j'avais il supervisait l'équipe qui allait prendre en charge notre ministre préféré.

Cela faisait concrètement deux ans que je l'avais pas eu en face de moi et pour la première fois depuis notre discussion – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça –

je le mâtais _vraiment_.

…

…

Oh putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais pas fait là…

_Et oui je jure comme un charretier, et alors ?_

Il avait poussé le bougre.

Il était un tout petit peu plus grand que moi, à moins que ce ne fut les talonnettes de ses chaussures ?

Mais je savais PAS ce qu'il portait, vu que je l'avais à peine calculé !

Alors j'ai commencé par le haut…

¤¤

Monsieur avait les cheveux un peu plus court, il avait plus son nid d'oiseaux sur la tête…

Ils étaient toujours l'ennemi juré du peigne et du gel mais là ça faisait nettement plus classe…

Il avait quelques mèches sur le front, qui donnaient à son regard une ombre de plus.

Quand on le regardait dans les yeux on avait un peu tendance à oublier ce qu'on avait à dire et à faire – format plouf avec boulet au pied - alors j'ai zappé vite fait.

Des yeux bleu marine, tirant sur le gris, tirant sur un typhon, tirant sur qui se trouvait en face, touché en plein cœur… ou en plein kiki donc oui il avait fallu que je zappe.

Et mes yeux sont tombés sur ses fringues.

¤

Un tee-shirt blanc à col v tout simple, super bien taillé – à moins que ce fut lui ? –

Ses muscles étaient bien définis dessous, sans que ça fasse gonflette quoi.

Mais il avait plus le corps d'asticot sous amphétamines que je lui connaissais.

_Musclé du squelette ouais._

Mais là il était musclé du corps… et quel corps…

Muscles quand même mieux définis que les miens – et pourtant j'étais plus vraiment bâti comme une arbalète, même si j'avais conservé ma minceur.

C'était dur de se concentrer sur la colère sur le coup.

Ouais, ouais je sais, ça fait vraiment libidineux et tout le tralala mais quand même…

Miam !

Mais j'me suis dit « pas pour moi » parce que

d'**une** j'étais en colère.

De **deux**, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.

De **trois,** je ne savais pas si lui et moi avions les mêmes préférences parce que tout le monde n'était pas bi et si on l'était on n'a pas forcément envie de l'admettre.

De **quatre** même si lui et moi on était sur la même longueur d'ondes je pouvais ne _pas_ lui plaire. Sinon n'importe qui aurait sa chance avec n'importe qui.

Et de **cinq** c'était trop physique sur le coup…

Et de zéro parce que, quand on avait envie de sortir avec une personne au début, c'était _pas_ pour son intelligence… fallait ptet pas se mythonner.

I never lie… quand je peux d'abord.

_Putain j'étais pas dans la merde…_

¤

Bref j'ai passé le tee-shirt collé aux pecs d'acier parce que sinon j'aurais jamais pu faire croire que la flaque d'eau à mes pieds venait de la découverte soudaine d'un lac souterrain sur L2.

Il portait un jean qui caressait ses cuisses à tomber, sans le compresser quoi.

C'est sur un jean que tu vois de quelle manière les années ont passé… et les années avaient définitivement passé.

Et elles lui avaient fait du bien.

Et elles faisaient mal à mes petits nyeux…

_Mes aïeux… ce serait pas une galette et un petit pot de beurre que tu cacherais dans ton jean ?_

_A ce moment-là j'ai voulu être le petit chaperon rouge… je voulais me faire bouffer par le loup !_

_Chaleur…_

_Vapeur…_

_Vite qu'on m'apporte l'extincteur…_

¤¤

A presque vingt ans, on pouvait pas dire qu'on était des hommes et tout et tout, avec des poils sur le torse et toutes les images débiles qui allaient avec la virilité.

On avait pas l'âge requis pour être de « vrais hommes », les gens plus âgés que nous nous appelant, parfois gentiment, parfois en nous prenant de haut des « mômes »

Mais on était définitivement plus des ados.

_Des jeunes hommes, donc._

On n'avait ptet pas encore fini de grandir, dans nos têtes, dans nos coeurs et dans nos slips, mais on avait suffisamment d'expériences, parfois fâcheuses, pour être considérés comme des hommes, malheureusement.

Parce que c'étaient les actes – les décisions, bonnes ou mauvaises, que nous avons prises quand nous étions ados, parfois bien avant – qui ont fait de nous des adultes avant l'heure, même si nos âges respectifs ne l'indiquaient pas forcément.

Tout ça c'était vrai…

Pourtant je me faisais l'effet d'un ado attardé à le regarder limite en me léchant les babines, souriant malgré moi en remarquant que les baskets jaunes avaient été bannies, remplacées par des boots noires…

_Alléluia._

D'une pointure au dessus, à vue de nez.

Pépère parfait avait grandi des pieds.

_Ça faisait du bien de temps en temps d'être un ado attardé, surtout quand t'as jamais été ado à l'âge où t'aurais dû l'être._

C'était mignon…

Il avait grandi des pieds mais ils restaient petits pour des pieds de mecs, quand même.

Un 40 quoi.

J'avais au moins un truc de plus grand que lui, à part les cheveux !

_Pour le reste, je savais pas :-)_

Bah quoi ? On se raccrochait où on pouvait quand y avait pas de branches…

_J'aurais pu réfléchir encore longtemps ce jour-là…_

_J'aurais pu…_

_Mais…_

¤

- Ce ne sont pas mes chaussures qui te feront aller à Sanks

¤

… Heero avait décidé de me rappeler pourquoi il était un gros connard…

_Le vla l'extincteur._

_¤_

- Parce que tu crois que je vais y aller ?

- A ton avis pourquoi je suis là ?

- Pour me faire chier ?

- …

- Sans blagues vieux, pour qui tu te prends à débarquer comme ça et pour qui tu _me_ prends ?

¤

Il a alors énoncé sereinement,

me regardant dans les yeux.

Sans une once d'énervement.

Que dalle.

Y avait que moi qui me chauffais tout seul.

Il avait l'art et la manière de te faire passer pour un con rien qu'en restant stoïque :

¤

- Tu es en colère parce que tu t'es brûlé. Tu t'es brûlé parce que je suis venu. Mais tu ne te serais pas brûlé si tu étais parti directement.

- Et tu ne te serais pas déplacé si j'étais venu. Logique bien sûr si seulement j'avais su ce que j'allais y FOUTRE A SANKS !

- ...

- Elle est OU la raison ? Tu crois que je peux tout laisser en plan et me ramener la bouche en cœur ? T'as pas la sensation que j'ai une vie ? Y a écrit siffle et j'arrive sur mon front ?

¤

Calmement…

Il m'énervait avec son putain de calme…

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas…

Et je voulais le lui faire bouffer son calme.

¤

- Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai.

- Et moi je te dis que je m'en fous. Tes explications je les voulais au moment de l'appel. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire.

- …

- Quoi ça t'étonne ? Un pote qui m'appelle jamais et qui demande pas de nouvelles quand il le fait, qui te donne juste ses instructions en une seconde dix comme si t'étais à sa dispo… et toi tu te tapes DES ANNEES LUMIERES pour aller le voir sur Terre, sans savoir pourquoi… nan, ça c'est du film.

- J'ai appelé une seconde quinze, ton compteur d'appel n'est pas bien réglé.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais besoin de toi ?

- J'ai appelé les Preventers et ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème alors _oui _je me suis dit que **peut-être.** J'ai vérifié ! Et je ne suis _pas_ réserviste !

- Et il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de me demander à moi ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que je ne pouvais peut-être ne pas en dire plus ?

- Pourquoi t'appeler toi ? Puisque quand tu m'as joint tu m'as donné tes ordres ? Et toi au lieu de venir, tu aurais pu m'appeler ça t'aurais évité le déplacement.

- …

¤

D'un seul coup je me suis senti super fatigué

Un Heero Yuy qui parle et qui argumente,

qui ne lâche pas l'affaire

c'est épuisant.

Et on disait que c'était **moi **le bavard…

¤

- Tu sais Heero un simple « Bonjour Duo, ça va ? Faudrait que tu viennes à Sanks j'aurais un service à te demander » et j'aurais fait mon possible pour venir buddy. Ça t'aurait coûté dix secondes. C'était ptet trop.

- Duo… tout ça pour un bonjour ?

- …

- …

- … tu comprends vraiment rien… alors je vais me faire plus clair : je sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que quand tu me sifflerais, j'accourrais vers toi comme le prince de l'espace et si c'est moi je suis désolé.

- …

- Un « Viens. Je t'expliquerais » en temps de paix, de la part d'une personne dont j'ai des nouvelles environ toutes les fois où j'ai un rapport sexuel ne peut que se voir opposer mon pied au cul. Fin de l'histoire. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, j'ai du boulot.

- Tu es presque puceau alors…

¤

Heero avait apparemment développé, avec les années, un humour à la con.

Je lui envoyais mon poing dans la figure,

mais mon poing droit atterrit au creux de sa paume gauche.

Il avait un sourire ce bouffon.

Encore.

¤

- Tu es vraiment trop drôle, tu sais… tu n'as pas changé…

¤

Le poing gauche avant une envie dingue de dire bonjour à son visage…

Mais il atterrit au creux de sa paume droite :

_On pouvait__ pas toujours avoir ce qu'on voulait…_

¤

- …

- Tu arrives à te mettre en colère ? Franchement avec ce truc sur la tête et ces lunettes, tu arrives sérieusement à rester fâché ?

¤

Je me suis senti rougir de honte à ce moment-là.

Heero ou l'art de changer de sujet…

Et ça marchait en plus.

_Vas envoyer des vannes et faire comprendre un truc attifé comme un B-Gees._

_Oui la disco est revenue à la mode. _

_Un classique._

_C'était stupide._

_C'était gamin comme tout_

_C'était un coup bas._

_C'était vrai :_

Lui il était super

et moi j'étais torse nu avec… ça sur la tête.

Injustice.

¤

- …

- Tu n'as pas aimé l'appel, désolé mais je n'avais pas le temps pour les formalités. Je souhaitais ta présence parce que je voulais que tu prennes en charge la

sécurité de Réléna à ma place, en tous cas sur le terrain.

¤

Ouais, ouais.

Je suis resté sans voix

Je m'attendais à rien du tout,

donc je pouvais être que vert.

¤

- …

- Tu es celui en lequel j'ai le plus confiance et les autres ont d'autres obligations.

- Ouais, ouais, dernier choix…

- Non. Premier choix. Et je ne peux pas assurer la sécurité de Réléna parce qu'elle semble éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié à mon égard et ce serait dangereux.

- Pas idiot… tout ça c'est bien gentil… mais j'ai un peu une vie et à supposer que j'aurais accepté – on y croit mais bon -, j'ai un tout petit peu une entreprise à faire tourner et des amis à ne pas lâcher… tu sais les gens qui _comptent sur moi_, pas forcément quand ils ont _besoin_ de moi…

- …

- Et puis ya pas que moi quand même !

¤

On se regardait encore dans les yeux

Son expression était indéfinissable.

Il ne lâchait pas mes poings.

Il les resserrait tout doucement

La prise avait…

Je sais pas, changé ?

¤

- Tu as Michael Garner, ton bras droit, à qui tu peux laisser la direction tout en conservant tes parts dans la société. Et ça te permettrait de venir sur Terre puisque de toutes façons c'est là que tu préfères vivre, d'après Hilde. Toujours à ses dires, le terrain te manque et c'est par obligation envers elle que tu es encore là.

- …

- Hilde est d'accord, en plus Garner l'a demandée en mariage.

- C'est génial, il était temps qu'il se décide… QUOI ? Attends… tu lui parles à elle et pas à moi de choses qui ME concernent ?

- ¤ soupir… PREMIER soupir ¤ Je l'ai rencontrée avant de te voir. Elle m'a « pris la tête » comme tu dirais mais elle voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment et je ne pouvais pas la frapper. De plus je devais absolument savoir si elle était d'accord, elle ta partenaire en affaires.

- Mouais…

¤

Rah…

Je recommençais à voir ma vie en étant spectateur.

_Ça m'énervait…_

Et le maestro Heero était en train de tout diriger à sa façon

Et on disait que c'était Quatre le stratège…

TU PARLES !

Et il arrivait à faire reculer ma colère petit à petit…

C'était vrai que j'avais envie de quitter L2, mais quand même…

Et mes décisions ?

Alors Heero a approché sa bouche de mon oreille et il a murmuré, tout doucement :

¤

- Tu es calmé maintenant ?

¤

J'ai hoché la tête.

¤

- Je peux lâcher tes poings alors ?

¤

J'ai hoché la tête

Il ne les avait pas encore lâché.

¤

- Alors tu viens ?

- Ah parce que mon avis compte _finalement _?

- …

- …

¤

C'était vrai que le terrain me manquait – peut-être, juste peut-être sa proximité aussi

et celle des autres puisqu'ils résidaient tous sur Terre…

C'était vrai qu'il m'offrait une opportunité que je n'aurais pas refusée si j'étais allé directement sur place…

_s'il__ me l'avait demandé plutôt qu'imposé…_

La forme était minable mais le fond était bon ?

Je n'avais pas supporté l'idée d'être utilisé… mais le fait qu'il m'eut expliqué m'avait fait voir que je lui étais _utile,_

mais qu'il _ne m'utilisait_ _pas._

Quelque part, quand il a dit que j'étais le « premier choix », bah je me suis senti flatté.

Et ouais, je suis un mec, j'ai besoin qu'on me caresse dans le sens du poil de temps en temps.

Et quelque part je savais qu'il était sincère…

¤

Il a fini par lâcher mes poings

J'ai reculé.

¤

- Il faut que je dise au revoir aux autres… et que je prépare mes affaires…

- Hilde a tout transféré au palais aujourd'hui, en attendant que tu prennes ton propre appartement, si tu le souhaites. Et tes collègues ont préparé une surprise pour toi, un cadeau de départ.

- …

¤

Ce connard avait vraiment tout prévu…

Même que j'accepterai…

Et cette voix calme statuant, décidant…

Chiant…

Mais il avait commis l'erreur de relâcher mes mains.

Je lui donc bien gentiment mis une droite et celle-là il l'avait _pas_ vu venir.

Je partais en sifflotant, lui disant, ironique, alors que je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire :

¤

- Je vais me changer. Parce que je vais pas aller à mon pot de départ comme ÇA hein ?

- Hmm tu portes bien la salopette pourtant… et le bonnet et les lunettes, c'est trop la classe comme tu dirais.

- Je _dirais_ rien du tout CRETIN.

¤

J'enlevai le bonnet et le jetai rageusement dans la poubelle sous le lavabo, en même temps que les lunettes de protection.

Ma natte m'a alors éclaté le dos, elle était trop lourde.

Elle était en colère que je l'ai enfermée sous ce machin.

Elle s'était vengée.

Et puis tout ça c'était la faute à Heero.

S'il m'avait pas taquiné ? – j'en serais pas là.

_Oui Heero taquinait…_

_Mon Dieu Heero était normal finalement, même s'il avait un humour sadique. _

Et c'est ainsi que, dans la soirée, après avoir serré la main à mes employés - ma petite famille quoi - et donné un gros bisou à Hilde puis une sacrée poignée de main à Michael – elle verse UNE larme à cause de toi, elle aura même pas touché le sol que toi on retrouvera pas ton corps -, Heero et moi prenions le Shuttle pour la Terre.

C'était il y a six mois

_Fin des souvenirs…de L2…_

* * *

**AC 200, août, Royaume de Sanks, appartement de Duo Maxwell, la main presque sur la poignée de la porte**

**¤**

Ouep je m'occupe de la sécurité de Réléna, en tous cas sur le terrain, depuis six mois.

Au début c'était pas super facile : Heero n'avait pas mis Réléna au courant de son plan et je peux comprendre que ça ne lui ait pas plus, comme ça ne m'avait pas plus à moi.

Je vous épargnerai la réaction ORALE de la demoiselle : j'ai encore mal à la tête, mais je me DELECTERAI à vous compter les réactions PHYSIQUES :

Réléna était, avec les années, devenue ceinture noire de taekwondo – il fallait quand même qu'elle apprenne à se défendre par elle-même - et Heero s'était pris deux trois coups de pieds circulaires sans qu'il les aient vus venir. Et si

Perfect Spandex avait voulu être père, à un moment donné il a dû douter de ne JAMAIS pouvoir.

Je me souviens avoir dit à Réléna :

- Bouge pas, je ramène la caméra !

- Baka !

¤

Hmph c'était bien fait pour lui.

Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir régenter la vie des gens, même si c'était pour leur bien.

Même s'il avait eu raison.

Heero réussit à la calmer, sans pour autant lui expliquer les vraies raisons de sa défection à sa sécurité personnelle

Faudrait définitivement qu'il apprenne à mettre les formes.

Bref il lui servit une excuse à peu près valable – « on n'est pas à trop de deux et je préfère qu'il soit sur le terrain pour coordonnées les équipes logistiques » –

Et plus tard elle me prit entre quatre yeux et me dit directement : « je sais pourquoi il a fait ça et il a eu raison ».

Heero devrait apprendre à ne jamais sous-estimer l'intelligence d'une femme.

Surtout quand celle-ci était amoureuse, car elle l'était vraiment, c'était pas un petit coup de cœur, pas une chose à minimiser.

Avant je respectais Léna mais en la côtoyant plus j'ai appris à l'aimer, à la considérer comme une vraie amie. Il fallait dire que nous nous étions à peine croisés depuis que je lui avais sauvé la vie…

Depuis que j'avais empêché le fou furieux d'en faire une onéreuse descente de lit.

Entre-temps elle avait arrêté de le courser et de lui demander de la tuer.

Et moi j'avais arrêté de jouer les Shinigamis.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

¤¤¤

Avec les responsabilités et le fait que, jour après jour, elle se rendait compte que Heero l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail et eut l'occasion de rencontrer à maintes reprises ce cher Wu Wu.

Il se trouvait que Léna avait un gros faible pour les asiatiques – elle me l'a avoué un soir où elle avait un peu trop bu et pourtant elle a une descente comme j'en ai RAREMENT vu chez une femme - et quand Wu Wu se comportait comme le cœur qu'il était et non comme le misogyne qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été –chacun ses masques mais en période de paix et en ayant grandi, pourquoi les porter encore ? -, on ne pouvait que voir à quel point il était intéressant…

et sacrément mignon, il fallait le dire.

Visage tout en finesse,

Traits racés

Yeux en amandes

Longs cheveux noirs et lisses

Corps à secouer les hormones mâles ou femelles…

Oui le Wu Wu avait été mon premier coup de cœur et quand je l'ai mieux connu, j'ai bien failli tomber amoureux de lui, mais…

Mais je ne sais pas.

C'était pas le fait qu'il fut hétéro qui empêcha mon cœur de dire « non, c'est pas le bon ». Le cœur choisissait pas la personne qu'il aimait en se basant sur les préférences sexuelles de l'élu, heureux ou non.

C'était juste… que c'était pas le _bon_, tout simplement.

Alors Réléna, jeune femme intéressante par excellente et très intéressée par le sieur Wu Wu, était allée directement le voir dans sa chambre au QG des Preventers, sous un prétexte minable…

Et elle en était revenue…

que trois jours après avec un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil.

¤¤

Donc tous ceux que je connaissais étaient casés. Je savais pas pour Trowa et Quatre, ce sont des amis très pudiques et ils ont pas pour habitude de raconter leur vie.

Bah je leur demanderai à l'occasion.

Et moi dans l'histoire, mah…

Les câlins, tout ça, ça me manquait un peu, quoi.

Et il fallait dire qu'à côtoyer Heero, à réapprendre à le connaître – y avait des facettes de lui que je connaissais vraiment pas et je remercie la paix d'avoir fait cet humour et ce vrai sourire sortir de lui -, bah, la petite attirance et l'envie de sortir avec lui étaient devenues de plus en plus fortes.

Je savais bien qu'on travaillait ensemble et que c'était pas conseillé…

Je savais même pas si lui et moi avions une préférence sexuelle en commun…

Je savais tout ça mais comment dire… je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ?

Est-ce que je pouvais empêcher mon cœur de ressentir ?

D'essayer ?

Un petit peu ?

¤¤¤¤

Je me vois encore en train de lui demander, rougissant comme la collégienne que j'ai jamais été, si ça lui dirait « de manger un bout avec moi ».

Il m'a répondu qu'on mangeait presque tous les midis ensemble…

mais qu'il était ok.

Je lui ai dit que je pensais manger _à l'extérieur_, dans le parc attenant au palais, suffisamment près pour intervenir en cas d'urgence, suffisamment loin pour pouvoir apprécier un petit pique-nique tout simple… à ne pas rester enfermer avec ce temps superbe, à profiter _vraiment _de la pause déjeuner quoi.

On a parlé et c'était bien… on mangeait tranquillement et on riait en se racontant des anecdotes…

Je lui ai parlé de mon nouvel appartement, celui où j'allais quand j'avais quelques jours de repos…

Il m'a demandé s'il me plaisait et que lui-même ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'en avoir un en dehors du palais.

Je lui ai confirmé que l'appart me plaisait oui… et que je le voyais plus comme un pied-à-terre, un endroit pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

¤

Il m'a observé en silence ce jour-là, plissant les yeux légèrement parce que le soleil chatouillait son regard.

Il m'écoutait quoi.

Après je lui ai reparlé de son vol des pièces de mon Deathscythe…

Il a haussé un sourcil en me disant : « Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Remets-toi, Duo, ça fait des années »

J'ai haussé les épaules, puis on a ri.

On s'est regardé.

Il s'est un peu rapproché et…

Il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et de faire un vœu, parce que j'avais un cil sur le visage.

J'ai secoué la tête. Puis j'ai fermé les yeux et fait un vœu, pour la forme.

Alors il m'a demandé de me taper une joue.

¤

Je lui ai dit en souriant : « tu crois à ça ou c'est juste une excuse pour que je me frappe » ?

Il m'a répondu, lui aussi un sourire dans la voix : « Non. Mais si on n'essaie pas que les rêves se réalisent, ils n'ont aucune chance de se réaliser. La paix est une sorte de rêve, qu'on a transformé en espoir, qu'on a changé en réalité. Peut-être que ton vœu suivra le même chemin »

Je me suis tapé une joue avant de demander : « c'est la bonne ? »

Il ne m'a pas répondu alors j'ai ouvert les yeux

_Il était tout près…_

Vous vous rappelez quand je vous disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je le regarde de trop près sinon ça pouvait me faire couler avec un boulet au pied ?

Bah ouais.

Alors j'ai détourné la tête légèrement et il a murmuré :

- Attends…

¤

Et il m'a ôté le cil. _Et même des semaines après…_

Je suis incapable de dire si c'était la bonne joue ou non tellement je ne me rappelle RIEN après l'expérience « abysse » du regard, caresse du visage.

Je lui ai juste dit un « Bouge pas, je reviens », avant de me précipiter aux toilettes.

J'avais eu un peu peur de trop en dévoiler dans _mon_ regard.

¤¤¤

Puis, quelques jours plus tard, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait voir le « dernier film » avec moi.

_Enfin dernier… c'était un vieux film qui ressortait en version remasterisé, une anthologie._

Il a dit oui et on s'est retrouvés à bouffer du pop-corn.

Oui, oui, c'était un paquet géant et on avait nos mains dedans, parfois en même temps…

Mais je vous arrête tout de suite : il ne s'est rien passé de plus.

D'abord parce que le film était intéressant – je l'avais déjà vu en version normale et j'allais au cinéma pour voir le film même si ça paraît un peu bizarre –

Ensuite je ne savais toujours pas si je plaisais à Heero

Et enfin, si j'avais voulu tenter quoi que ce soit, c'était pas avec nos mains graisseuses que ça allait le faire.

_Nan, nan._

_Heero__… pardon j'ai tâché tes fringues._

_Pas question._

J'avais donc choisi ce vieux film super : « Le mariage de mon meilleur ami » et j'ai confié à Heero, à la fin et avec un sourire, que j'aurais épousé Julia Roberts… ou Ruppert Everett.

Pas que je le trouvais particulièrement beau, non.

Mais il avait son charme…

C'était surtout une manière détournée de dire à Heero que j'étais bi, comme cet acteur – si tant était qu'il connaissait les préférences sexuelles du show-bizz du XXème siècle -, et de voir comment il réagirait. Et même s'il ne connaissait pas sa vie à Ruppinouchou, Perfect Spandex ne pouvait PAS passer à côté du fait que j'avais dit que j'aurais épousé un homme ou une femme. C'était clair.

_C'était RARE._

Heero m'a répondu, haussant pour la énième fois un sourcil :

- Julia Roberts passe encore, pour qui veut. Mais Everett… pas mon type. Je croyais que tu aurais eu plus de goût.

- …

¤

Une petite phrase pouvait mettre du baume au cœur…

Tout en ne répondant pas à la vraie question – normale je l'avais PAS posée, l'art de tourner autour du pot ? - : était-il intéressé par moi ?

J'avais pas osé lui demander des choses trop personnelles : quand on est intéressé par quelqu'un on a peur de poser des questions mêmes anodines, parce que **tout** devient suspect à nos yeux.

Même si ça ne l'est pas forcément.

_On a l'impression que nos sentiments sont tellement évidents que le moindre mot est pour nous susceptible de nous trahir, si on ne s'est pas déjà trahi._

_Alors qu'en général, plus on cherche à ne pas paraître suspect, plus on le paraît…_

J'ai senti son doigt tapoter mon épaule nue pour attirer mon attention – je portais un tee-shirt sans manches.

Je me suis senti rougir – encore ! Je ne faisais que ça avec lui ? -avant de marmonner un « Bouge pas, je reviens », prétextant un appel urgent à passer.

Je devais donc passer par les toilettes pour me laver les mains.

Heero à ce rythme allait me prendre pour un taré. _Enfin plus que d'habitude._

¤¤

Enfin on est allé au concert de Quatre ensemble :

Oui de temps en temps, ce monsieur donnait des représentations.

Parfois en tant que soliste.

Trowa était dans le public avec sa sœur et l'expression qu'arborait Blondie sur scène, surtout en regardant dans sa direction…

Hm…

Comme quoi je ne serais pas le seul à être attiré par un pilote…

Mais je peux me tromper !

Revenons à moi et à mes malheurs :

J'ai proposé à Heero de venir avec moi à cette prestation.

Il a accepté.

¤

Je suis donc allé le chercher en voiture ce soir, parce que j'étais de repos et que j'étais rentré à l'appart.

Et pourquoi y aller à deux voitures alors qu'on pouvait être à deux dans la mienne ?

Il était fatigué du travail, normal que j'aille le chercher, non ?

Et puis, ça faisait rendez-vous galant et classe… pour qui voulait voir et en même temps ça faisait deux copains qui étaient partis ensemble.

Ouais sans cavalières mais bon : on avait quand même le droit de sortir sans filles !

C'était bien… tous les deux en smoking, l'un à côté de l'autre, écoutant de la musique classique…

_Il était beau…_

Je n'aime que certains morceaux, après ça me saoule, mais Quatre a cette manière d'exprimer tant de choses en quelques notes…

Et on est transporté quoi.

Ouais ça peut faire pompeux.

Mais c'est vrai.

¤

A un moment donné j'ai senti la main de Heero sur mon siège.

Ils n'étaient pas assez spacieux et il avait besoin d'étendre son bras.

Moi aussi j'avais le même besoin, mais sur le coup j'ai eu peur que Heero croie…

OK, il aurait eu raison de croire. J'avais juste un peu peur de me tromper, quoi.

Donc la main _droite_ de Heero était sur mon siège, ça faisait comme s'il m'enlaçait discrètement

_Comme au cinéma quoi… sauf qu'au ciné on y avait été et il l'avait pas fait._

_Il voulait__ peut-être pas salir le siège…_

Puis j'ai senti ses doigts chatouiller ma nuque, passant derrière ma queue de cheval basse.

Oui ce soir-là j'avais lâché la natte.

Et j'ai senti un frisson…

Et je me suis encore senti rougir encore et…

Le concert était terminé.

¤

Je me suis levé précipitamment pour applaudir le concertiste d'une manière un peu _trop_ enthousiaste, entendant un bruit suspect derrière moi

– le bras de Heero qui rentrait un peu trop vite en collision avec le dessus du siège qui avait une partie boisée –

… en un crack

_J'avais__ pas fait exprès…_

Je lui ai jeté un regard en coin, nerveux.

Son expression était restée stoïque.

Je regardais son poignet : il commençait déjà à enfler.

Panique.

Je lui ai murmuré un « Bouge pas, j'ai du baume Kamol à la maison… »

J'allais détaler comme un lapin.

J'avais trop honte.

Il m'a alors rattrapé avec sa main gauche, penchant son corps en avant et sur le côté pour avoir une assise et il m'a répondu, haussant un GROS sourcil,

décidément…

_Il allait finir par avoir une crampe à la paupière_ :

- Parce que tu vas partir chercher le baume et revenir _ici_ ?

- …

- Chez toi c'est plus près d'ici que le Palais, tu me l'as dit en venant me chercher ? Alors on y va _tous les deux_ parce que tu as besoin du poignet pour

pour y mettre le Kamol. Et oui il faut m'emmener _aussi _parce _mon_ poignet est un peu attaché à _mon_ _bras_.

¤

Sa voix était sans appel… pas dure ni méchante, ni condescendante, mais ferme.

Une partie de moi avait envie de l'envoyer paître, que s'il pouvait se remettre une facture, il en avait un peu rien à foutre de mon baume Kamol.

Mais l'autre partie…

L'autre partie me disait que je lui devais bien ça.

Et puis je me suis dit que chez moi je serais en terrain connu.

Que je réagirais non comme un ado nerveux et amoureux…

Oops je l'ai dit ?

Bah oui quel idiot !

Je l'ai dit au début de mon blabla que je l'aimais.

Je ne devrais pas être gêné, hein ?

Mais je vous l'ai dit à vous, mais pas à lui…

Vous lui dîtes pas, hein ?

…

Alors on est parti tous les deux, saluant Quatre et les autres de _très_ loin.

¤¤¤

On est arrivés à mon appart dans un silence entrecoupé de « C'était bien la soirée mais franchement c'était BIEN » de mon côté, et de « Hn » – tiens, il était de retour et il ne m'avait pas du tout manqué - de l'autre.

Je mets la clé dans la serrure et Heero voit mon petit chez moi pour la première fois.

Je lui avais déjà dit « qu'à l'occasion ce serait sympa si… », mais je n'avais jamais vraiment lancé une invitation.

Je fais donc visiter mon home sweet home secondaire au blessé.

C'était un trois pièces assez spacieux mais pas au point que je m'y perde.

Deux chambres pour qu'au moins un ami n'ait pas à dormir sur le canapé, noblesse oblige.

On pourrait pas comprendre qu'avec mon salaire je puisse pas avoir une chambre d'amis !

Je blague, mes potes ils s'en foutent.

Et puis je me contente de peu, mais j'aime que ceux que j'aime aient le plus de confort possible.

Des murs clairs, du lino pour sol, un ensemble canapé et fauteuils en cuir noir dans le salon, des toilettes parce que c'est utile, une salle de bains, une cuisine américaine et deux chambres à coucher dont une avec un lit énorme.

Bah quoi ? J'aime ronquer.

Je vénère le sommeil.

Mais on était retourné à l'entrée et à la base Heero était un tout petit peu venu pour le Kamol, pas pour faire le tour du propriétaire :

J'allais lui parler quand je m'aperçus qu'il était juste derrière moi :

- …

¤

Je me suis retourné pour voir qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

Normal j'étais devant lui.

Il me fixait et…

Gloups.

_« Terrain connu », hein ?_

_TT_

J'avalais ma salive difficilement :

¤

- Heero

- Oui Duo ?

¤

Cette voix d'adulte… bon sang ça n'allait pas le faire…

C'était quoi toutes ces expressions d'un seul coup ?

C'était quoi ce coup de chaud là ?

C'était pas ce que je voulais à la base ? Ou j'interprètais mal ?

Ou j'ai eu peur de trop bien interpréter ?

¤

- Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non…

¤

Oh putain, je le sens encore se rapprocher.

A ce moment là j'ai plus eu de cœur.

¤

- Euh Heero…

- Hm ?

¤

Chaleur

Vapeur

Vite

Amenez-moi un extincteur…

¤

Je me revois baisser les yeux parce que son regard me donne trop chaud.

Beaucoup trop chaud.

Qui avait dit que le bleu était une couleur froide ?

Quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien…

Je baissais mes yeux et mon regard tomba…

sur son poignet enflé

Extincteur powa !

¤

- Heero. Donne-moi ton manteau. Assieds-toi dans le salon et mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais dans la salle de bains te prendre le baume.

- …

¤

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je me précipitai dans le salon pour lui allumer la télé, balançant plus que posant son manteau sur le portemanteau de l'entrée.

Puis j'ai filé tel speedy gonzales dans la salle de bains, lançant à la cantonade :

¤

- Bouge pas, je reviens !

- …

¤

Ouais, Heero m'avait pas répondu.

Fallait pas s'étonner.

Il devait avoir l'habitude.

Je me suis mis de l'eau sur le visage tout en me regardant dans le miroir.

En six mois beaucoup de chose s'était passé.

J'avais quitté ma colonie et délégué mon travail.

J'avais repris une activité qui me plaisait plus parce que c'était de la protection, pas du terrorisme.

J'avais pris des couleurs et un peu plus de muscles, même si mon travail à l'usine avait bien entretenu mon corps.

J'avais appris à mieux connaître Heero.

J'avais appris à ne plus le juger sur les apparences, sur son envie de tout diriger.

J'avais appris à moins jurer en sa présence, puisque lui le faisait occasionnellement.

J'avais aussi appris à tenir ma langue devant une dame, pas que Hilde n'en n'était pas une, au contraire…. Mais elle jurait plus que moi.

J'avais appris que, quand Léna le voulait, elle pouvait avoir un vocabulaire plus fleuri et plus rouge qu'un champ de coquelicots.

J'avais appris le nom des fleurs et identifié leurs parfums, vu que je n'en avais jamais vu autant que sur Terre.

J'avais appris à aimer Heero, à l'aimer vraiment, au-delà de cette attirance forte…

Si forte…

Et ce soir…

J'avais appris à reconnaître définitivement que cette attirance était réciproque.

…

…

¤

et j'ai couru me cacher dans la salle de bains, parce que son regard ne mentait pas.

Il avait envie de m'embrasser

Et je sais pas s'il est amoureux

En tous cas je sais, je _sens_ qu'il m'aime beaucoup, parce que ça se _voit_.

J'accepte _enfin_ de le voir.

J'accepte enfin de voir ce que j'avais pressenti sur L2, lorsqu'il était venu me chercher.

Alors que je me disais silencieusement, si silencieusement que personne d'autre que moi n'avait entendu :

« Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant ? Et pourquoi venir uniquement parce que tu avais besoin de moi »

J'avais été blessé et pas seulement en toute amitié.

Même si la fierté m'avait fait refuser de le reconnaître.

Wu Fei a été mon premier coup de cœur.

Mais Heero a été mon premier amour, celui qui est insensé parce que parfois injustifié.

Celui qui ne s'explique pas _forcément_.

Celui qui ne se concrétise pas toujours.

Celui qu'on essaie d'oublier, que l'on oublie parfois jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle à votre bon souvenir.

Celui qui ne sait pas forcément qu'on l'aime… et Heero pour sûr ne pouvait pas le savoir, parce que j'ai su moi-même ce que je ressentais vraiment une fois la distance consommée.

J'ai su que je l'aimais… des années après.

J'ai su que je l'aimais déjà… en apprenant à le connaître.

Je l'ai su et _compris_ il y a quelques jours à peine…

J'ai secoué la tête.

¤

J'étais soi-disant venu pour le Kamol, alors j'allais lui ramener le Kamol, que je ne sois pas plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà.

Alors j'ai cherché dans la pharmacie, dans le placard près de lavabo.

J'ai cherché partout.

Et j'ai trouvé le tube…

Vide.

…

- Et merde… moi et mes habitudes à la con à garder ces putains de bordel de merde du tube vide… comment je peux savoir qu'il y en a plus si je les

garde ?

_Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit…_

¤

Je cognais mon front contre la glace en soufflant.

J'avais une haleine à faire peur.

Oui je stresse grave et alors ?

Vous auriez pas stressé à ma pas à ma place ?

- Et merde… je dois bien avoir un sens bon de la bouche au cas où hein ?

Oui au cas où parce que j'avais bien échappé à un baiser et si j'avais pas découragé Mr Perfect A VIE, j'avais toutes les chances d'y avoir droit.

Oui j'en avais un et je l'ai trouvé.

C'était les deux derniers pschitt puis Ricqlès est parti rejoindre son ami Kamol à la poubelle.

Cordialement,

Duo.

* * *

* * *

**Je me décidai à sortir de ma cachette et allais à l'entrée, repassant en revue les six derniers mois de l'année,** priant silencieusement que Heero soit endormi sur le canap'… il est très tard après tout et si moi je suis en congé, lui ne l'est pas.

Comme ça mah, j'irais à la pharmacie de garde pour lui prendre son Kamol.

C'est juste à cinq bornes.

Ça me permettra de réfléchir un peu plus…

- Et te laisser tourner et retourner et retourner et retourner la situation dans ta petite caboche ? Pour te laisser te prendre la tête comme jamais j'ai vu

personne le faire ?

¤

Oh non… j'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Oui baka.

¤

Et merde…

Et il sourit le bougre.

Je le vois du coin de l'œil.

Il me voit de profil.

Il n'était plus sur le canapé où tout invité digne de ce nom DEVRAIT être vu qu'il a PAS été invité à se déplacer.

Non.

Il s'était levé et posté à l'entrée du salon, qui donnait irrémédiablement sur l'entrée de l'appartement.

Il était pas là quand je suis arrivé.

Il a dû m'entendre quand je prenais les clés, maugréant mon plan minable pour réfléchir plus et à quel point l'amour pouvait être une épine dans le fion.

_Quelle philosophie mes aïeux…_

Mah j'ai PAS d'aïeux ou je les connais PAS donc on s'en FOUT.

Pourquoi je parle à voix haute ?

¤

- Parce que tu es anxieux, Duo

Putain arrête de répondre aux questions que je ne pose pas !

Ou plutôt aux questions que je ne devrais pas poser mais que tu as entendu et que t'avais pas le droit…

¤

- J'ai parlé tout haut là ?

- Non, pas cette fois.

¤

Soupir de soulagement.

Il se rapproche de moi.

Je suis presque contre la porte.

Il tend les mains, me tourne vers lui et déboutonne le pardessus que je portais avec le smoking.

Tout doucement

Je me laisse faire, un peu hagard.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il dépose mon manteau sur le sien.

¤

- Heero ?

- Oui, c'est moi… baka .

¤

Il secoue la tête gentiment.

Puis il me prend par le bras et m'amène docilement salon.

Et il me fait asseoir sur ses genoux.

J'essais de protester un petit peu, d'une toute petite voix :

¤

- Heero… ya plus de Kamol, je dois aller à la pharmacie de garde pour…

- ¤ voix toute calme et très patiente que je déteste… pas ¤ Non Duo, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. Et tu sais très bien que le Kamol j'en ai moyennement besoin.

- Heero…

- Ne. Bouge. Pas.

¤

_Ah ce regard… ce regard doux et chaud qui fait mal et qui fait du bien…_

_Ce regard qui met le feu lentement mais sûrement._

_Ce regard mesuré… sans commune mesure…_

Je ferme les yeux et m'attends à ce que la fatalité se présente sous la forme de deux lèvres ma foi, appétissantes – oui je suis prêt à affronter mon destin, j'ai peur mais bon… quand faut y aller, faut y aller - quand…

Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Hmm… c'est agréable.

Il soulève ma queue de cheval, lentement…

Caresse du bout des doigts ma nuque.

Je respire un peu plus vite.

Il rassemble tous mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête d'une main et de l'autre…

Il les met dans un…

BONNET ?

Oh

Le

Salaud !

¤

- Si tu te demandes si c'est celui dans lequel je t'ai revu la première fois, oui. Je voulais le garder en souvenir. J'ai gardé les lunettes de protection aussi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il sourit tendrement.

¤

- …

- Tu étais trop mignon avec tes lunettes qui te faisaient ressembler à une mouche disco.

- Salaud…

¤

J'éclate de rire et sa bouche me le vole.

Je m'envole.

Tout doux…

Tout… hm…

Oui comme ça, Heero...

Il ferme les yeux, me rapprochant plus de son corps,

Plus chaud,

Plus chaud…

Je passe les bras autour de sa nuque et il me mange la bouche.

Avec délectation, comme si j'étais la _chose_ la plus importante au monde.

C'est un plaisir de me faire dévorer.

Oh ces murmures… mais ma parole c'est qu'il ronronne…

- Dai suki… dai suki…

¤

Quoi il veut des sushis ?

J'ai une haleine de poisson cru ?

Peu importe si ça veut pas dire ça !

Peu importe, il m'apprendra le japonais.

Il m'apprendra… tout ce que je ne sais pas encore de lui.

Et je lui apprendrai aussi…

En tous cas il avait appris à moins prendre les choses en mains ou à demander avant,

même si dans le cas présent, il a bien fait de ne _pas_ me laisser m'enfuir.

Non, je n'étais _pas_ une _chose_.

J'en revenais pas.

Et j'allais PAS bouger.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi _humain_ que dans les bras de cet homme, alors qu'il s'appliquait à me rendre fou.

Avec son corps.

Avec ses mains.

Avec ses lèvres

Avec sa langue.

_Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?_

_Une épine dans le fion, vraiment ?_

Alors c'est si simple que ça un baiser de Heero Yuy ?

Si tendre ?

Si sexy…

C'est si naturel ?

Oui… parce que je l'aime…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

C'est MOI qui n'en reviens pas.

Ça m'est tombé hier

Et à minuit c'était tapé.

Je ne veux plus être bunnifiée.

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, on ne peut pas dire que vous n'ayez pas eu de la lecture ces temps-ci ;-)

A pluche'

**Mithy**** ¤ bunnyfiée par petit poulpe et Lunanamoi, faut PAS que je vous parle qd un sujet me trotte ds la tête ¤**


End file.
